DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Developmental Funds support two University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center activities: Faculty Recruitment and Pilot Research Projects. These activities enable the Cancer Center to implement its long-term strategic goals, which depend on recruiting the best people and on supporting them, as well as existing faculty, to perform the highest quality cancer-focused research. The exceptional quality of the new recruits and the multiple positive Pilot Research Project outcomes?as measured by resulting research papers, peer-reviewed grants, and clinical trials?all bear witness to the success of UVA Cancer Center Developmental Fund investments. Such accomplishments reflect the sound stewardship of these funds. In addition, the success has served as a stimulus for obtaining additional philanthropic support for developmental activities, thus leveraging NCI dollars.